In scanned beam displays or the like, it is often desirable to increase the display brightness in order to project a brighter projected image for a given amount of ambient light. One way to increase the display brightness is to simply increase the power of the projector. The greater the power applied to the light source or sources that generate the scanned image, the greater the brightness in the resulting scanned image. However, governmental regulatory bodies typically place limits on the amount of power for the scanned beam for a given beam spot size. Furthermore, in scanned beam displays interference patterns from the scanned beam may result in speckle artifacts in the projected image. Although the presence of speckle in the display may be tolerable and even unnoticeable to the user, it still may be beneficial to reduce the amount of speckle in the projected image to provide an image that is more aesthetically pleasing. Thus, two overall goals for a scanned beam projector or the like may include the ability to provide a brighter projected image without exceeding regulatory limits, and also to reduce speckle in the projected image.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.